Then There Were Three
by discoveringlove
Summary: Bella and Edward were always together as kids, then as teens. Edward's Parents decide to leave the small town and move to the big city. The night before Edward leaves Bella and Edward drink to much and end up in bed together. The one thing is they had no protection. All Human.


**Ok so, here is a story. Well dah. Ummm. So I have pulled my other stories and are redoing all of them. This is sooooo awkward.**

 **Disclaimer - This is not my world (i wish) is is Stephs.**

 **Also I had gotten some messages asking me what somethings were in my other stories I have pulled. They are not different, weird things. They are just Australian names. If you have any questions about it just message or comment your questions. :)**

 **So now, onward with thy story!**

The sound of little feet banging around against the floor bought me out of my shallow slumber.

"Mummy, wake up, wake up." Lizzy whispered in my ear. Bless her little soul, always so gentle and caring.

"Liz that's not how you do it. This is," Adelyn said from what must have been the door, "MUMMY, MUMMY, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, MUMMY, WAKE UP –"Addy screamed.

"OK, ok, I'm up," I said finally getting out of my so comfy bed knowing she would just keep going on and on. "What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes, Eggs, Toast?"

"Eggs," "Pancakes" they both said at the same time. They turned to look at each other with a glare, I could already guess who was going to win.

It was Addy who spoke first, looking at Lizzy with what she liked to call the 'I'm so sad, give me what I want' face', "But Lizzy, I really want pancakes, Please. You know how much I love em'. Ya know. Please."

I say Lizzy look towards me with a glance. I knew she was going to crack. "Ok Addy, I like pancakes too. And technically we are having eggs too cause mummy puts them in there," I cracked a smile, she was too much like her father. Kind and gentle.

Looking at them you wouldn't know they were sister, polar opposites if you ask me, Addy had my brown hair, my face , basically an identical copy I myself but with the right eye brown and the left green, like _his_. Addy was a spitfire, always ready to jump back at whatever you say to her, but if you got to know her she is a real protector of her sister and myself, much like her aunt. Whereas Lizzy was the most gentle and sweet girl you could meet, she looked so much like him. _His_ bronze hair and chiselled cheekbones were prominent on her little face, her eyes were like Addy's but the left was brown and the right green. They were like two sides to a coin, joined at the hip, Addy bought out confidence in Lizzy and Lizzy bought out the calm in Addy. Like Yin and Yang.

"Where is Mason?" I asked the two of them, glancing between the two of them

"He's _Still_ sleeping mummy," Addy said.

"How about you two go and wake him?"

"Ok" they both replied

Mason was the odd one out in the family, the boy, but cute as a button. Red penny hair, with striking blue eyes, he had gotten from _his_ mum. His personality was like the two girls put together, calm on the outside but if you got on the wrong side of him, wow, look out.

"Mummy," I heard a sleepy little voice call out, I walked out of my room and into the hallway to see little Mason rubbing his eyes with his blankie.

"Yes buddy?" I said picking him up in my arms

"They woke me up, I was sleeping."

"Oh dear, come on breakie time."

"Pancakes?" a little smile lit up his face when he asked.

"Yer bud."

I walked down to the kitchen, Mason still in my arms. My house was like a dream come true, it felt like home. Warm browns and creams throughout with wooden furnishings. My kitchen was a chef's dream, so open and roomy. Addy and Lizzy stood in the middle of the kitchen playing patty cake with each other, looking so cute.

"Ok, you three have to go get ready for day care now." I said putting Mason down next to his sisters, "Go and get dressed and get some shoes."

I started to make the batter while they ran up the steps towards their rooms. I thought about work and the kids. Work was stressful, I mean how could it not be, trying to make it so people didn't die, who wouldn't be stressed. However I couldn't complain with three beautiful children, my guiding lights, and my reason for living. I remember how I used to be after _he_ left before I knew about the triplets, so depressed, so lifeless. I would stare out the window hoping that he would come back, hoping he would come back for me. But then I found out about them and felt like I needed to get my life in order, for them. I stared to go out a little more and found some life to bring back into myself. When I told my parents, they didn't take it well, a 17 year old that was pregnant. They told me to get an abortion, not to let a stupid mistake ruin my life, but I couldn't, how could something we made together be a mistake? I ran away after they forced me into an abortion clinic, claiming they were only trying to help. I stayed with my only friend Angela until graduation, then the day after I went to Seattle and never looked back, let's just say I haven't heard from Charlie or Renee for a while and don't want to anytime soon.

I put the ten cooked pancakes onto a plate and placed them onto the table along with strawberries and maple syrup.

"Ok kids, it ready," I yelled up to them. Feet were running toward the stairs, a smile reached my face.

Only a minute after all the kids were sitting around the table looking at the pancakes longingly. "Ok I'm going to get ready, you guy eat," I told them.

Going up to my room again I got changed into a simple blue jumper and long jeans with brown boots. Grabbing my bag which held my phone, wallet, pager and joggers I went down the stairs again.

"Ok you three finished?" I asked as I stepped around into the kitchen, surprisingly they were all clean, all there nodded their head at me, "Ok go and get your bags and stuff and meet me at the door, ok?" again they all nodded and ran towards the fridge to get their lunchboxes.

When they were completely finished, after three checks they had everything we headed out the door and towards the car. All three of them jumping up and down, whispering to themselves. I swear sometimes I think they love that place more than me. After dropping the triplets off at day care I drove to work.

Pulling into the staff carpark I saw some new cars that had not been there last week, brushing off the thought I walked into the front doors of Breaking Dawn Medical.

 **Hi again. I don't know if anyone actually reads these. SO I just wanted to say, Please review, i would love to know what you thought, I don't mind constructive criticism. If you have any ideas about where i should take this story let me know.**

 **Another chapter will be up within the week.**

 **:)**

 **Bye Bye,**


End file.
